Feelings in the Store
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Jigglypuff goes to the store because she is hungry. Instead of finding food, she finds Meta Knight, who also happened to be shopping for food. At last Jigglypuff finally has alone time with Meta Knight to say what she needs to say.


(Once again, I write a story because I am bored. This idea hit me when I was reading my PMs. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were mentioned, and my mind took off. This is what my mind came up with.)

Feelings in the Store

In the smash mansion, Jigglypuff searches the fridge. She can only find an empty carton of orange juice, because Ness puts the carton back when it is empty, and three hard-boiled eggs, which nobody ate the morning before. Jigglypuff wonders whose turn it is to go to the store.

In the main room, most of the smashers hang out. Ike and Marth play chess, Link kills Mario on _New Super Mario Bros. _for like the three-hundredth time, (he stinks at playing video games), and Peach has tea peacefully with Zelda. Jigglypuff walks in. "Hey! Who is going to the store! I'm starved!"

Nobody, except for the polite princess in pink responds. "I don't know Jigglypuff, but you could if you are that hungry." Jigglypuff shrugs and leaves to go to the store.

Master Hand floats in. "We seem to be one short."

"One short of what?" Luigi asks. He watches Marth and Ike's chess game.

"We are one smasher short. There are supposed to be thirty five, but I counted thirty four."

Meanwhile, at the store, Jigglypuff walks in. She puffs up because there are no carts. She starts to stroll through the store cart-less. The first thing she thinks is, 'It is a little crowded in here.' Mona, from Diamond City, almost steps on Jigglypuff's foot. She did drop a cookie, though. Jigglypuff was more than happy to devour it.

Jigglypuff recognizes many characters there: Louie from_ Pikmin_, Princess Ruto and Princess Midna from _Legend of Zelda_ (who knows how Midna got out of the Twilight Realm. Who cares? She's free!), Dimentio and Count Bleck from _Mario_, and she even met Escargoon from _Kirby_ in the deli. After a little while of strange sights and groceries, Jigglypuff bumped into someone she more than recognized, but saw this morning at breakfast. The same smasher that Jigglypuff thinks has the most beautiful eyes, Meta Knight.

"OH. My apologies Ms. Jigglypuff. I really need to start watching where I'm going." Meta Knight apologizes in the most chivalrous way, which Jigglypuff thinks is pretty cute.

"My bad Sir Meta Knight. By the way, you can just call me Jigglypuff, if you like." Jigglypuff blushes a little. The only times she ever gets to be alone with Meta Knight, is if they are battling one-on-one. The aisle is completely empty, except for the two short smashers. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was hungry this morning, and everyone seemed too lazy to get up and shop." Meta Knight seems to be joyful in his tone.

"OH. I thought I was the only one hungry around there. Everyone else seemed just fine." Jigglypuff explains, secretly relieved that someone else feels the same even, especially since it is Meta Knight. "So, um, want to shop?" After asking, Jigglypuff feels stupid. What will Meta Knight say? Would this be considered a date? Does my hair look ok?

"I don't see why not. I never do the shopping, so I'm not quite familiar with the store. Maybe you could help me." Meta Knight states, accepting Jigglypuff's offer.

Could it be? Jigglypuff isn't quite sure what to say back, or think for that matter. Was the great Meta Knight, asking for help? From Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff can barely keep her cool. She can only nod once, because if she opened her mouth, she'd scream in joy.

Finally, after a few moments, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walk down the aisle. When they reach the end and turn, they see the strangest thing. Galacta Knight stabs a camera with his lance, standing next to his full cart.

Meta Knight whispers into Jigglypuff's ear "Turn around." The only thing Jigglypuff got from it was, 'I'm so close to you.' Meta Knight turns Jigglypuff around himself. They walk away from Meta Knight's arch enemy smashing a security camera.

In the clothes section, Jigglypuff's attention is caught. "I can total see Peach wearing that!" She looks at a velvet tank top on the rack. The only thought running through Meta Knight's mind; 'what it is with girls and clothes?' Meta Knight isn't a fashion freak, so he'd prefer to get out of the ladies' clothes section.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Jigglypuff is startled by the voice in the clothes rack. She quickly turns around and walks out of there. Meta Knight follows, slightly amused that clothes are talking to Jigglypuff. After they leave, Olimar's son jumps out of the rack and runs off.

In the electronics aisle, Jigglypuff is dying to tell Meta Knight how she feels. She can't wait to tell him all she knows about love, and how she feels love when she is around him. That is why she can beat everyone in the mansion, except for Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff takes a breath. Just before she is about to say how she feels, Meta Knight covers her mouth. "Do you hear that?" Meta Knight obviously hears something Jigglypuff can't. Jigglypuff listens. She hears it now; giggling. Jigglypuff recognizes that giggling! Before she can tell Meta Knight, Meta Knight takes off, curious about the giggling.

Jigglypuff runs up to Meta Knight's side, only to stop in wonder and confusion. A wet floor sign sits on the carpet. Dry carpet. Jigglypuff is amused; Meta Knight is still confused. Two Pichus hide behind a 5 Dollar bin. As Meta Knight stares at the sign, Jigglypuff sees the Pichus. She shoos them off. The two run off.

"This is the strangest thing I've seen all day." After three minutes of staring at a wet floor sign on dry carpet, you'd think Meta Knight would say something smarter.

Just then, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff hear the rest of the smashers come into the store. The reason they know is because the hear Toon Link screaming "I hate shopping!" Jigglypuff gasps in horror. After this very humorous, but very meaningful short thirty minutes of alone time with the guy of Jigglypuff's dreams, it is all about to end with a simple shout of 'there you two are' by some smasher. Jigglypuff thinks. The electronics aisle is empty. Nobody is looking. If everyone is too lazy to run to the electronic aisle, maybe they have five minutes of alone time. Jigglypuff only needs one.

With no hesitation, Jigglypuff grabs Meta Knight's hand, takes off his mask, and presses her lips against his in less time than Peach can say 'peachy'. Meta Knight doesn't jerk away. He simply gets taken away by it. Both smashers feel free.

They stop. Jigglypuff steps back and whispers, "I'm sorry. I just needed to do that."

"I'm sorry you stopped." Meta Knight can't believe he said that, but he isn't ashamed of it. "I didn't know you felt the same way I do." It was about time Meta Knight told Jigglypuff his true feelings for her. He just needed to know what Jigglypuff thought first.

Jigglypuff is overjoyed to hear Meta Knight say that. Before she has time to jump in joy, the dreaded words are said; 'there you two are!'

Both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight gasp at the sight of Master Hand staring at them with no eyes from a distance. Meta Knight's first reaction is to take his mask from Jigglypuff and hide his face under it, hoping Master Hand didn't see his face.

"Master Hand!" Jigglypuff names what she sees with such horror in her tone.

"We are shopping." Meta Knight decides that is the best thing to say.

"Since you are at one of the only all-series stores in the Nintendo universe, I can see that. But, I wasn't quite sure how taking off Meta Knight's mask helps you shop Jigglypuff." Master Hand states.

"I didn't take off his mask." Jigglypuff lies. She silently prays that Meta Knight isn't mad at her; not for lying, for revealing his face.

"Jigglypuff, I know you all inside and out. I know what Meta Knight looks like under his mask. That is a really long story. My question is; what is going on where Meta Knight allows you to take off his mask?" Master Hand is curious about the behavior of both the Pokémon and the Star Warrior.

"As my old friend Garlude would say, that information is better classified." Meta Knight smirks under his mask, remembering how that simple phrase always worked for Garlude thousands of years ago.

Master Hand would smile if he had a face. "Continue shopping you two. I will call off the hunt." With that, Master Hand floats away.

"Where were we?" Meta Knight asks Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff smiles, remembering exactly what they were doing, and it isn't shopping. 


End file.
